


Better Than Okay

by iamasmolsweetpotato



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dad Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Father Diego Hargreeves, Gen, Other, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamasmolsweetpotato/pseuds/iamasmolsweetpotato
Summary: Diego is a father and goes to tell Grace.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Better Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Lame summary, I know but whatever. Not sure how I feel about this one. Kind of just needed to write this even though it’s kind of crappy. I tried to keep this one short, and for this one the apocalypse just hasn’t happened. Sorry if there are mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

Rain pattered softly on the ground as small puddles formed in the dips and cracks of the concrete. The clouds, although a soft grey, still let light through, reflecting off the streets and sidewalks. Diego nervously ambled down the street to the place he once called home: The Academy. 

He almost couldn’t stand the fact that he’s walking towards it at the very moment. Memories of his younger years played through his mind and he couldn’t be sure whether he liked that or not. The torment his father put him through -- what he made Diego do -- will never be erased from his mind. His relationship with his siblings flipped and flopped over the years, and now he wasn’t sure where he stood with them. The only reason he made his way towards the lonely mansion, was because of his mother, the only person who he felt cared for him. Well besides you. Now standing in front of the door, he began having doubts about this.

_ I have to. At least Mom should know. _

Sighing, Diego pushed the old, large doors open and stepped out of the rain. Small droplets of water fell from the fabric of his jacket, and splattered on the floor. Closing the doors, Diego finally took a look around and scoffed. The tiles remained the same, the scratches on the railing were still there from when he was younger, and the damn chandelier hung in the same space too.

_ Nothing has changed. Well almost _ .

The already empty space felt more lonely than usual. He knew why, but wouldn’t bring himself to admit it. Walking up the stairs and down one of the numerous halls, he glanced at his siblings’ rooms as he passed by, heart clenching. He didn’t even mean to go this way, but yet here he was. 

_ I came here for one reason. Just the one, then get out, and go back home to  _ her _ \-- the both of them. _

Diego made his way to where he knew his mother would be. However, as he approached the side of the massion’s top level slowly, Grace wasn’t to be found. Diego noticed her cross stitch was still there even though she was not. It wasn’t often that you would find her cross stitch without her. Heart rate speeding up slightly, Diego quickened his pace to the two cushiony, blue velvet chairs. As he was searching for signs of his mother and thinking the worst a voice behind him spoke.

“Diego?”

Spinning around, Diego came face with his smiling mother as his whole body relaxed, relieved she was alright. Grace moved forward touching Diego’s arm, which calmed him even more. Diego looked down.

_ Now that I’m here, what do I even say? _

Grace, sensing Diego’s mood shift slightly, brought her hand up to Diego’s face so that he would meet her gaze. 

“Is there something you need to tell me, Diego?” she asked, not even acknowledging that she hasn’t seen him for months.

Diego paused, followed by a sigh.  _ She needs to know first _ .

“I came -- well I wanted to tell you that I’m -- I-I-I’m -m-m-m,” he practically whispered, hating how his stutter always showed up at the worst time.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Diego. Just picture the words in your head,” Grace said kindly -- no . . . motherly. Taking a deep breathe, he started again, looking down.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m a -- ” he paused, “ -- that I’m a . . . dad.” He whispered the last part, almost not believing it himself. Slowly looking up, Diego took in his mother’s reaction. Slowly a large grin made its way to Grace’s face as her eyes lit up. She grabbed both of Diego’s hands in her own and hums. 

“I guess that would make me a grandmother then. I’ve never thought about being a grandmother, but I think I’d like to try it,” she said matter-of-factly in a chipper tone. Diego, happy of how supportive his mother was being, chuckled at her reaction. 

“I guess it does.”

“I can’t wait. I’m so proud of you, Diego. You’re a father and I have no doubt that you’ll be great at it,” Grace finished. Noticing her son’s silence she asked, “Are you okay, Diego?”

Diego had never been so overwhelmed with emotion. Diego was so scared of being a father if he was being honest, but his mother’s words made all of his doubts wash away. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He was going to be okay, you were going to be okay, and his little girl would turn out pretty okay -- well better than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Check this out on my Tumblr (@i-am-a-smol-sweet-potato) and my Wattpad (@iamasmolsweetpotato)!


End file.
